Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${8z-1-5+2z}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${z}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {8z + 2z} {-1 - 5}$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {10z} {-1 - 5}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {10z} {-6}$ The simplified expression is $10z-6$